Civil Security Lite
Civil Security Lites form the bulk of the Civil Security army and they are found almost in every Level. However, they are weak compared to other threats. The Civil Security Lite soldier is a lightly armored, speedy, hostile, and are the most common enemies you face. Their primary objective is to attack hostile bases, form pickett lines to stand in front of the more valuable Civil Security soldiers, and take-part in battlefields. Aside from offense, they are deployed at outposts to keep it safe. The Civil Security Lite is a force to be reckoned with, considering their large variety of weapons and sheer numbers. Weapon Variety Pistol These units are possibly officers and are more tacticians than fighters, or recruits, considering they only holster pistol, and they can be found on the very first level. These units are extremely weak, and can easily be picked off in large and, obviously, small numbers. The only known enemies to have only pistols are on the first level and on the first level of the Proxy Campaign. Assault Rifle These units are the most common Units, which possibly means that these are Privates or the are the low ranks, that attack hostile bases, and take-part in battlefields. They can be found in nearly every Campaign Level. However, in a fireteam of Civil Security AR's, they can be dangerous if not dealt with quickly and delicately. Rocket Launcher These Units are uncommon, and are used in more heavily armored Civil Security arrangements, like important bases. They are extremely dangerous, but they do, luckily, have a low amount of armor. They can mostly be found in Levels that contain Water, and if not dealt with quickly and silently, it could be fatal. Railguns These are more rare than rocket launcher Civil Security soldiers, but can pack a punch. They usually travel in numbers. They are used in long range engagements, and as Civil Security Heavy's do, take usually 1-3 shots to kill their target, so take caution. Other Civil Security Lite's that use the Plasmagun, shotguns, or other types of weaponry are sources of top secret and special operations units that are to defend classified areas, or consult in SEAL Operations. Supposedly, these are the most dangerous of all Civil Security Lites. Tips There are a few ways to deal with Civil Security Lites. Using Weapons like the Assault Rifle CS-RC and PSI Blades are good for killing them. Shooting them in the head repeatedly kills them quickly espcially with the Railgun. Shotguns are great for taking out Lites when upgraded to level 2-3. Otherwise, using the Rocket Launcher is enough for picking them off when alone or in small groups. Some are used to distract the player by charging at them with PSI Blades, or cover their Civil Security comrades. Their real advantage lies in overwelming numbers, so take care when facing a group of lights, they tend to have lower health then most enemies, so strong-mid-strong shots from a weapon can easily kill them. grenades work well because they tend to fight in large groups,occasionally accompanied by Civil Security Heavies. Trivia *The Lites can be considered the "Grunts" of the Civil Security. *They have a Red and Blue version of them, exclusive to the Map Editor. *If you look closely, they have a green spot on their Wrists. *Two Lites are jailed on Level 6. Once freed, they become your allies. *Their armor resembles Master Chief from Halo series. * There is a spikey version of the Lites which are called CS-Grunts in the Void Modification. *Guests wear these CS-L Red and blue skins in a TDM, or a red vs blue co-op game. Category:Enemies Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Human Category:Skins Category:Characters Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:List of articles